Une belle nuit au manoir
by ShanaWings
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe à la nuit tombée quand Emma se fait inviter au manoir par Regina, et plus principalement dans son lit.


**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première fanfiction, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous trouverez et je vous remercie beaucoup de la lire ! Laissez moi vos avis que je sache comment je m'en sors o/ **

**Évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, dommage car sinon elles seraient déjà ensemble !**

* * *

Le son d'un corps poussé contre une porte se fit entendre dans l'immense manoir, Emma avait à peine eut le temps de poser pied à l'intérieur de la demeure avant d'être férocement projeté contre la porte, la claquant, et fut réduite à silence par un baiser enflammé. Regina n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et elle n'avait pas invité la blonde à une heure tardive pour faire un brin de conversation, elle était excité et avait un besoin urgent d'avoir le Shérif sur elle, sous elle et surtout en elle. Le baiser était passionné, mélangeant langue et dents, la brun tira sur la lèvre inférieur de sa partenaire avec ses dents provoquant un doux gémissement de cette bouche qu'elle aime tant embrassé et avoir sur elle. Emma avait ses mains sur les hanches de la Reine, forçant leur corps à entrer en collision et rester presser l'un contre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, les mains de la brune était occupé à dévêtir son Shérif de son ignoble blouson de cuir rouge et l'envoya valser au loin, quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire souvent et dont elle n'avait la possibilité que dans ces moments-là. Elle brisa le baiser pour en disséminer le long de la mâchoire d'Emma jusqu'à son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix rauque :

**- **Ma chambre, maintenant.

Le Shérif ne put qu'hochait de la tête, tentant toujours de regagner une inspiration normal après le baiser enflammé que lui avait donné Regina. Mais peu de répit pour la blonde, ses lèvres furent de nouveau prise d'assaut, mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laissa pas dominer aussi facilement et commença à faire reculer la brune jusqu'aux escaliers avant de la soulever d'un coup, faisant lâcher à la Reine un couinement puis un gémissement d'avoir les mains de la blonde agrippant fermement ses fesses et ne se gênant pas pour les caresser. Pour plus de sécurité, elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emma et bien vite les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans l'élégante chambre de la Mairesse, mais évidemment avec sa maladresse légendaire, la blonde trébucha en voulant refermer la porte et emmena au tapis sa compagne. Par chance, c'est elle qui reçu le poids de Regina, pas sûr que la brune aurait apprécier de se retrouver écraser au sol, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'ailleurs de n'avoir que faire de leur nouvelle position, au contraire elle en profita pour clouer au-dessus de sa tête les mains d'Emma et donner quelques coups de reins bien placé avec un sourire d'un air suffisant bien que la friction occasionné la força à se mordiller la lèvre pour ne pas gémir bruyamment. Ce qu'au contraire, ne se gênait pas de faire Emma qui gémissait de désir autant pour le contact contre son sexe que de voir l'attirante Reine la dominer. Et pour la tenter d'autant plus, Regina relâcha les mains de son amante pour se mettre à déboutonner, lentement et en fixant d'un regard salace la blonde, les boutons de son chemisier, cambrant en avant sa poitrine pour donner une pleine vue à Emma. Le Shérif sentait sa température montait et sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que les généreux seins de la brune se dévoilait, lourd et pressés l'un contre l'autre dans un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Elle savait que Regina le faisait exprès pour l'allumer, elle voyait dans ses yeux la façon dont ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés et ils en était de même dans les siens, la brune aimait avoir le contrôle mais Emma ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter en avant pour saisir les seins offert si généreusement à son attention, les malaxant de sorte à faire gémir son amante, la sensation des tétons déjà dressés par le désir contre le creux de sa paume envoyant une nouvelle vague d'excitation directement à son sexe. Mais Regina ne se laissa pas faire, ce soir c'est elle qui dominait, elle stoppa les bons soins d'Emma en l'attrapant par les poignets et lui dit de sa voix plus profonde que d'habitude, empreinte de désir :

- Sur le lit, sur ton dos et enlève ton t-shirt.

Emma obéit de suite, se hissant sur les draps luxurieux du lit tout en retirant son t-shirt d'un geste vif, le tout d'une façon on ne peut moins élégante. Elle ne portait rien en dessous, laissant à la vue prédatrice de la Reine deux mamelons gonflés de désir, mît en avant par la cambrure de la blonde qui supportait le poids de son corps sur ses deux coudes. Satisfaite de la position de sa proie, Regina entreprit de dézipper sa jupe de créateur qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds, laissant le regard d'Emma descendre de sa poitrine sur son ventre plat jusqu'à ses longues et firmes jambes, si c'était encore possible ses yeux bleus devinrent encore plus sombres de désir. Comme un félin traquant son dîner, la brune posa mains et genoux sur le lit et vint se placer au dessus du corps chaud d'excitation du Shérif, la chevauchant. Quand Emma tenta de l'embrasser une main appuya sur sa clavicule pour la coucher complètement sur le lit, oh oui qu'elle allait donnait un baiser à son amante mais qui a dit que ce serait sur sa bouche ? Ses lèvres vinrent au contraire prendre entre elle un mamelon durci qui reçu plusieurs coups de langue qui firent lâcher des bouffées d'air à Emma avant que les lèvres ne se referment totalement et suce le téton, ajouté à la main droite de la brune qui pinçait l'autre, la blonde ne pût s'empêcher d'enchaîner une série de gémissement. Les bruits du Shérif attisèrent Regina encore plus, elle se mît à sucer et rouler les mamelons encore plus fort, le ventre d'Emma chaud sous sa poitrine et encore plus chaud au niveau de son bas-ventre. Malheureusement ou heureusement, la Reine en avait marre de jouer, elle n'avait pas invité Emma à onze heures du soir pour faire des préliminaires toute la nuit, tout de suite elle avait surtout envie de la faire jouir. Elle lâcha le mamelon qu'elle avait dans sa main pour laisser place à sa bouche laissant du répit à l'autre, tandis que sa main glissa le long des muscles tendus de l'abdomen d'Emma, ses ongles laissant dans leurs sillages des marques rouges qui firent contracter le ventre de la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bouton du jean, et en un instant il était déboutonné, braguette défaite et à mi-cuisse de son amante. Pour une fois, Emma n'avait pas mis une culotte en coton ridicule avec des smileys mais un simple boxer violet, la couleur préféré de Regina. Toutefois, elle ne le contempla pas très longtemps, ayant relâché la poitrine de la blonde qui, essoufflé, tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration saccadé sans s'apercevoir que la tête de la brune était à présent au niveau de son entre-jambe. Son corps entier se crispa quand elle sentit les dents parfaites de la Mairesse effleurer sa peau à quelques centimètres de son sexe, prenant entre elles l'élastique de son boxer et tirer pour le faire descendre le long de ses jambes, Emma se souleva pour qu'il puisse passer la courbe de ses fesses et rejoindre son jean que Regina tira d'un coup sec pour la dévêtir entièrement de ses derniers vêtements. Désormais entièrement nue et exposée aux yeux de sa partenaire, la brune laissa son regard remontait des jambes jusqu'à l'intimité d'Emma, rouge et gorgée de désir, luisante, avant de lancer un regard plein de luxure à sa blonde qui la fit frémir. Lèvres se rattachèrent immédiatement, la Reine se plaçant entre les jambes d'Emma, faisant rentrer en contact leur sexe et les deux gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre, le Shérif utilisant à son tour ses dents pour mordre dans la lèvre inférieure de Regina, qui se sentit devenir encore plus mouillé entre ses cuisses. En réponse, la brune attrapa la jambe droite de son amante pour la remonter et l'écarter encore plus avant de faire courir deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres humides et gonflées de son sexe, pressant sur son clitoris engorgé, ce qui fit contracter les parois internes du vagin qu'elle pénétra sauvagement de ses deux doigts, se délectant du cri poussait par Emma. Les parois de velours de la blonde tentant de s'accommoder à la brusque entrée, palpitant contre les doigts de Regina qui ne pût retenir son gémissement à la délicieuse sensation, elle commença à pomper d'un rythme soutenu dans Emma. Incapable de continuer proprement le baiser, le Shérif ne pouvait que gémir et pousser des petits cris quand Regina frôlait son point G, le caressant de plus en plus fort à chaque pénétration.

- Regina ... oh mon Dieu, juste là ... Ouuiiiii ...

- Ici, Emma ?

La brune tourna ses doigts dans le sexe de son amante, stimulant l'ensemble du muscle spongieux faisant gémir Emma, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de murmurer des insanités et des mots crues dans l'oreille de la blonde, alternant avec des morsures le long de son cou.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Emma, supplie moi pour ça.

- Hum ... Regina, s'il te plait ... Huuum ... Oh putain, ouuiiiii ...

La Reine continuait son rythme impitoyable à l'intérieur d'Emma, la blonde était très mouillé, ruisselant entre les doigts qui l'amenait peu à peu à orgasme, son estomac se nouant de plus en plus à chaque coup de poignet. La paume de la main de la brune frottant contre son clitoris, envoyant des secousses de désir à travers son corps. D'un coup, Regina retira ses doigts laissant la blonde exprimait un soupir de frustration.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter Emma, alors répond à ma question clairement.

- Je veux que tu me baises Regina, s'il te plait ... J'ai besoin de toi en moi ...

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, chérie.

Et la Mairesse réentra son amante, retrouvant son rythme diabolique, mordillant le lobe d'oreille d'Emma. La blonde transpirait, son corps entier brûlant et bourdonnant de plaisir, Regina est une déesse au lit, elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'orgasme qu'avec la Reine et n'avait jamais jouis aussi fort. Et leurs relations sexuelles n'ont rien de banal ou d'ennuyante, il y a toujours de la passion, c'est brusque, douloureux et tellement plaisant, et dans un lit mais aussi sur le canapé, le comptoir de la cuisine, le bureau, la couchette de la cellule, l'arrière d'une voiture, la douche et même le placard. Et tout de suite, Regina mêle douleur et plaisir en mordant le pâle cou d'Emma, la marquant comme sienne en apposant sa marque puis elle gronda dans l'oreille de la blonde :

- Sur le ventre, maintenant et fesses en l'air.

Emma ne chercha pas à répliquer et suivit l'ordre sans broncher, désireuse d'avoir de nouveau Regina en elle. Avec cette nouvelle position, ses mamelons se retrouvaient presser contre les draps, apportant une douce pression et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se frotter contre, essayant de libérer un peu de la tension accumulée dans son corps. Et vite, son souhait se réalisa quand elle sentit la Reine de nouveau en elle, mais cette fois-ci pas deux, mais trois doigts enfoncés en elle, elle gémît lourdement, ses parois internes s'élargissant pour faire face à cette nouvelle intrusion. Et pour plus de force, Regina se colla à son poignet, donnant à son bassin le rôle de baiser Emma, mais permettant ainsi de frotter son sexe, bien que toujours couvert par sa culotte, et ainsi de se satisfaire également. Mais les coups de reins lui procuraient aussi le bonheur de voir les fesses de la blonde rebondir sur ses hanches, le choc l'excitant d'autant plus qu'elle aimait avoir le Shérif à sa merci. Les gémissements d'Emma étaient étouffés par l'oreiller dans lequel elle avait sa tête, Regina la pilonnant de derrière avec abandon, le son de peau contre peau se faisait entendre avec les gémissements et respirations saccadés des deux femmes. La brune se pencha en avant, pressant ses seins contre le dos de la blonde, qui soupira de bonheur de sentir les mamelons dressés de son amante, et recommença à attaquer son cou, continuant avec son langage carde de sa voix profonde et sexy, quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais d'exciter les deux partenaires.

- Est-ce que ça t'excite quand je te prends comme ça, Emma ? Avec mes doigts profondément enfouis en toi.

- Ouuiiiii ... Hum Regina ... Oh mon Dieu ... Plus vite ...

La brune prit de la vitesse, les parois vaginales de la blonde spammant et agrippant ses doigts à chaque passage, elle mît plus de force sur la parcelle de peau rugueuse à l'intérieur de son vagin dans un geste de "viens ici" faisant crier Emma de plaisir.

- Tu es si serré autour de mes doigts, ma chérie, veux-tu jouir ?

- S'il te plait Regina ... Oh huum ... J'ai besoin ... Fais moi jouir ... S'il te plait, s'il te plait ...

-Tu es une vraie petite salope, Emma, suppliant pour moi de te faire jouir. Et j'aime ça.

La Reine sourit dans le cou du Shérif, Emma continuant ses gémissements entrecoupés de "s'il te plait", mais pas non plus sadique à ce point, Regina doubla la force de ses coups de reins. Le geste l'approcha d'autant plus de son orgasme qu'il ne fit redoubler d'intensité les gémissements de son amante, elle pouvait sentir le vagin d'Emma pulser et se refermer autour de ses doigts, les agrippant fortement. Elle mordit le cou de sa blonde, amenant le sang à la surface et suçant férocement la peau, la douleur accompagnait du plaisir qu'il engendre plus la magie que la brune opérait entre ses jambes, envoya Emma dans un orgasme d'une grande force.

- Regina ! Oh putain !

Son corps entier convulsa et se raidit, ses parois vaginales piégeant les doigts de la Reine a l'intérieur d'elle, un long gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, elle continua de bouger en rythme son bassin, tentant de prolonger le plus possible son orgasme. Regina sentit ses doigts se recouvrir du délicieux nectar d'Emma, et déjà au bord d'un orgasme encouragé par leur position, les bruits d'Emma et la friction contre son sexe, elle se sentait au bord du précipice. Et loin de se nier un délicieux orgasme, la brune frotta plus fortement son clitoris contre les fesses d'Emma, y allant de ses coups de va-et-vient, continuant de faire gémir la blonde sous elle, perdu dans son propre plaisir et continuant de stimuler celui du Shérif en même temps. Cette fois-ci les deux femmes jouir en même temps, dans un enchevêtrement de jambes, gémissant, leurs peau transpirantes et glissant l'une sur l'autre, derniers soupirs et gémissements signalant la fin de leur voyage au 7ème ciel. Regina se laissa aller sur le dos de son amante, les deux femmes essayant de reprendre leur respiration, leurs orgasmes les ayant laissé essoufflées, lentement elle retira ses doigts du vagin d'Emma qui émit un soupir à la rétraction de ses doigts qu'elle s'était habitué à avoir en elle. Elle les ramena à sa bouche, léchant avec grâce ce qu'Emma a laissé sur ses doigts et se délectant du goût si particulier. Le Shérif entendit les bruits de succions, envoyant une nouvelle vague de désir jusqu'à son sexe déjà endolori des bons soins de Regina, elle pouvait encore sentir la présence de ses doigts en elle. La brune finit de nettoyer son index et posa de légers baisers sur l'épaule d'Emma, la ramenant gentiment dans le monde réel, goûter au doux nectar de la blonde lui avait fait remonter son désir en flèche et il y a un endroit en particulier où elle aimerait aller fourrer sa langue.

- Regina ... Vraiment ? Tu es insatiable ... Je peux à peine bouger ...

- Comme si cela te dérangeait réellement, chérie, et j'ai une très grosse faim ... J'ai envie de te lécher.

Emma rougit au propos plus que salace de Regina mais ne put l'arrêter quand la brune la retourna sur le dos et se mit à descendre sur son corps, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, toujours aussi noir de désir avant que sa tête ne disparaisse entre les cuisses d'Emma et que la chambre ne soit à nouveau remplis de gémissements et de "Regina" criait à chaque nouvel orgasme.


End file.
